


give me a long kiss goodnight

by panickingdiscos (cluffords)



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, but yay its done, i had writers block for a long time and didnt know how to end it, like word vomit but fluff vomit, so much fluff you might die, super fluff, yeeee i finally finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluffords/pseuds/panickingdiscos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knew he had to do something when he realized that Dan hadn't left the apartment for a week. For seven whole days, Dan had been aimlessly wandering around, spending an excessive amount of not just sleeping but also scrolling through the internet on his laptop.</p>
<p>or dan is having a crisis and phil helps him get over it</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a long kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglyjaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyjaehyun/gifts).



> okay so i've never written phan before, but i tried and i actually really like this :))) 
> 
> title: give me novacaine by green day :))

Phil knew he had to do something when he realized that Dan hadn't left the apartment for a week. For seven whole days, Dan had been aimlessly wandering around, spending an excessive amount of not just sleeping but also scrolling through the internet on his laptop. Initially, Phil hadn't been that concerned; Dan often did absolutely nothing with his days.

What got Phil worried was when he'd found Dan laying facedown on the ground in the kitchen one day. Phil had nudged Dan, trying to see if he was alive, but Dan just sighed loudly, stood up, and retreated into his room. When Phil had gone in to check on Dan a few minutes later, he was lying in bed with the light off. It had only been 5 p.m.

Now, Phil knew he had to do something to get Dan out of whatever mental crisis he was experiencing. It took him a while (and many hours on tumblr) before Phil came up with the perfect idea. It was only a matter of finding what he needed.

x

Dan didn't want to open the door. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't even wanna reach over two feet to grab his laptop. So, instead or opening the door, he stared at the ceiling as the knocking continued.

" _Dan,_ " a muffled voice said from outside the door. It took a minute for Dan to process the voice and realize it was Phil. His voice sounded far away. Dan figured that Phil would just come in if he really needed him, so he made no move to open the door.

Phil was still knocking on the door softly, and Dan was starting to get a headache from it. Sighing too loud, he crawled out of bed and headed to the door. When Dan opened it, he was sure that'd he had finally lost it for good.

He had been expecting Phil. He had been expected his dark fringe covering half his face, obscuring one of his blue-gray eyes. He was expecting him wearing one of those cute sweaters and super skinny jeans. He was expecting him to have that cute and innocent look on his face that Dan always made fun of. He was expecting to see the boy he'd crushed on practically since they'd become roommates. He was expecting to feel his heart contract and twist just a little at the mere sight of him.

Dan was _not_ expecting, however, to find Phil wobbling in three inch heels, wearing a yellow sun dress, and sporting a huge, uncooked turkey on his head.

Confused, Dan wasn't sure if he should laugh or question his sanity.

Phil reached out blindly for Dan, but ended up poking him in the eye. The pain was enough to bring Dan back to reality. Dan blinked once and cleared his throat before trying to get out, "How does this even happen?"

Phil tried to step forward, but he was too unstable in the heels and instead fell literally into Dan's arms. Dan struggled to support the skinny boy and the turkey, not used exerting that much force after doing nothing for a week. Slowly, he stood Phil back up on his heels. 

Through the turkey around his head, Phil said, "You've been all sad and mopey lately. I wanted to cheer you up."

Dan couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's sweet, Phil. But what does the turkey on your head have to do with anything?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure, but it seemed funny while I was brainstorming."

Dan cracked a smile. Phil had gone out of his way and into a turkey's body just to make him smile. Nobody had ever done anything that meaningful for him before. His chest filled with joy and adoration.

"Dan?" Phil called out, his voice edge with concern. "Dan, are you still here?"

Dan realized suddenly that Phil had absolutely no vision. He quietly stepped behind Phil. "Yeah, I'm right here still."

Phil jumped a little and slowly turned around a circle in his heels. He stuck his arms out and took a step towards Dan, who had already moved to the side. Phil kept walking forward, searching for Dan until he smacked into a wall. 

Dan laughed a little while Phil muttered a soft "ouch".

"This isn't funny," Phil said, turning towards Dan's laugh.

"No, it actually is _extremely_ funny."

Phil tried to walk towards Dan's voice again, but he just moved out of the way. Phil bumped into the wall again.

" _Daaan_ ," Phil moaned, rubbing his forehead. "Please help me get this turkey off."

"Wait like one minute, okay? I need evidence that this actually happened." Dan quickly moved into his room to grab his phone before Phil could complain and hide. Coming back into the hallway, he took a picture before tucking his phone away. 

"You took a picture didn't you?" Phil asked when Dan touched his shoulder to let him know where he was.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Dan chuckled to himself the longer he stared at Phil with his turkey head. "Now, how are we supposed to get this off your head?"

"Just pull?"

_Seemed_ simple enough. Dan led Phil into the kitchen and stood him behind a chair, facing forward. Dan stood on the other side of the chair and grabbed the turkey by its sides. After a few tries and a lot of tugging, the turkey popped off Phil's head.

Phil rubbed his face and hair, while Dan smiled at him after setting the heavy turkey down. "See that right there is what I've been waiting to see," Phil said as he pointed at Dan's ridiculously wide grin. "That smile that is 100% genuine and fills up the room with this sunshine-y, everything-is-right-in-the-world feeling." Phil took a step towards Dan, his fingers grazing Dan's shoulders lightly, causing little bumps to rise on his arms. "That smile that quickens my heartbeat because it makes me realize how much I really love you."

Dan's smile turned from wide and teeth-y to small and modest. A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, and Phil couldn't just watch and accept how adorable he looked in that moment, so he took a step forward until his lips were pressed to Dan's cold ones. Dan parted his lips and almost immediately sighed deeply, leaning into Phil's touch. One of his hands reached up and knotted itself in Phil's hair while the other pressed flat against his lower back. Dan took slow steps forward, gently nudging Phil backwards until he's pressed to the wall. Dan pulled his lips away, breathing rapidly and shallow, and whispered, "Phil, I love you so much."

Dan moved his lips down to Phil's soft jaw line and across his neck, slowly stopping at certain areas to suck on his swert skin. Phil tried to keep a moan back as he slid his hand toward Dan's stomach and up under his shirt. His cold fingers must have felt like icey stabs to Dan, but he didn't let on as he kept creating bruises across Phil's neck and jaw.

Dan pulled back suddenly and looked up at Phil. When he smiled, Phil was sure he had never seen anything more filled with desire on Dan's face before. Phil tangled his fingers with Dan's and pulled him towards Dan's room, softly shutting the door behind him...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i don't write smut ///


End file.
